Entre rêve et réalité
by Dark-Aka
Summary: Parfois, on ne sait pas reconnaître un rêve et la vie réelle. Alors quand les deux se mélangent, et quand les souvenirs refont surfaces, comment distinguer le réel du rêve ?


Salut tous le monde ! On se retrouve cette fois pour mon deuxième OS qui est une DeathFic. Et oui j'aime bien torturer psychologiquement les personnages (/!\ psychopathe /!\\) donc pardonnez-moi ^^'. Présence de Shonen-aï (relation amoureuse entre deux hommes) Si vous n'aimez pas ou que cela vous dérange, aller lire autre chose ! Ne faite pas attention au fautes ^^' . Je vais essayer de les corrigées le plus rapidement possible quand je saurai où les trouver

 **Titre** : Entre rêve et réalité

 **Auteur** : Dark-Aka

 **Pairing** : Kise.R/Aomine.D

 **Rating** : K+ (Pas violent ni grossier mais j'irai pas faire lire ça à un publique trop jeune quand même ^^')

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne sont pas de moi *pleure* mais de Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Seule m'appartient l'histoire.

 **Résumé** : Parfois, on ne sait pas reconnaître un rêve et la vie réelle. Alors quand les deux se mélangent, et quand les souvenirs refont surfaces, comment distinguer le réel du rêve ?

Lorsqu'il entendit des halètements étouffer en pleine nuit, Kise se réveilla en sursaut. Il sentit alors tout de suite l'homme qui se tenait à côté de lui remuer et le vit dégouliner de sueur. Il le secoua gentiment.

'' _-_ _Aomine_ _! Réveille toi !_

 _\- Mmh ! …..._ ''

Aomine se réveilla en sursaut, les yeux, déversant plusieurs larmes, et les cheveux lui collant sur le front à cause de la transpiration. Kise le prit alors dans ses bras et lui murmura à l'oreille des mots rassurants, bien que le réconfort n'ai jamais vraiment été sa spécialité. Lorsqu'il sentit que Aomine se calma enfin, il prit son visage entre les mains et vint l'embrasser délicatement avant de lui essuyer les traces de larmes ainsi que les quelques perles salées qui roulaient encore sur son visage coloré par ce mauvais rêve. Ils restèrent encore ainsi quelque temps ensemble, enlacés, comme si plus rien ne pouvait venir les déranger.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Aomine reprit une respiration normale. Kise se dit que c'était le bon moment pour essayer de comprendre ce qui avait mit son bleu dans cet état. Aomine resta quelque moment silencieux, cherchant ses mots avant de se lancer :

 _''- Je … j'ai encore fais ce rêve. Celui où tu pars pour ne plus jamais revenir._

 _-_ _T'inquiètes_ _Daiki_. Il lui murmura à l'oreille de quoi le soulager. _Tu sais que je ne te laisserais jamais on a fait une promesse tu te rappelles ? Aucuns de nous ne doit abandonner l'autre._

 _\- Je sais_ _Kise. Mais j'ai peur. Peur que tu partes comme la dernière fois. Peur que tu ne partes encore une fois mais que cette fois, tu ne revienne pas._

 _\- Si je pars, je reviendrais. Je te_ _referai_ _le serment aussi souvent qu'il ne le faudra._ _''_

Kise se leva, dit à Aomine qu'il avait une petite soif et sorti de la chambre. Aomine vit la porte se refermer sur lui et referma les yeux, essayant de penser à autres choses.

Lui revint alors en mémoire, se jours où ils s'étaient promis. Promis de ne jamais se séparer : Aomine en panique après que Kise et lui ne se soient disputés. Il ne sait plus pourquoi. Il ne se souvint que de se moment où il vit Kise, qui venait de l'apercevoir de loin. Le visage de son blond s'était décomposé à la vue de son bleu dans cet état et ils avaient couru l'un vers l'autre. C'est à ce moment là que Kise lui fit la promesse de ne jamais le quitter et que lui même lui avait répondu la même chose, qu'il ne le laisserai jamais seul. Tout redevint flou, puis noir. Il venait de se rendormir.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla et ne vit personne à côté de lui. Au bout de quelque temps, le temps qu'il ne reprenne ses esprits, et sa vue se brouilla : il se souvint alors. Il se souvint de cette soirée où il avait attendu que Kise rentre de sa sortie avec son équipe de basket. Mais il ne revint pas cette soirée là. Il eu le sentiment qu'il ne reviendrai à aucune autre soirée. Sa peur se confirma lorsqu'il reçu un appel de l'hôpital, quelque heures plus tard, lui disant qu'ils n'avaient rien pu faire pour le sauver après cet accident de voiture.

''- _Kise … Tu m'as répétés tant de foi cette phrase que j'ai fini par y croire…_ ''

Les larmes coulaient maintenant abondamment de ses yeux. Il ne savait pas si les souvenir de la veille était réel ou non, mais il devait continuer de ''vivre'' sans lui car il savait que c'était ce qu'il aurai voulu.

Voilà, voilà ^^. Moment de grande déprime dans ma tête parce que je viens de tuer mon personnage préféré dans kuroko's Basket :'( . J'avais prévu de ne faire qu'un OS mais si ça plais et que j'ai des demandes, je pourrais transformer ça en une plus longue Fic (La vie d'Aomine sans Kise) ^^. Sinon dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, et promis je ne mangerais pas les plus jeunes !


End file.
